Terms
by rainbowlover25
Summary: After being given as payment to Eric, Selena is forever his slave. But will he fall for this beauty?
1. Given

Being told you've been given away as payment to a crazy killer viking vampire, is not how I pictured waking up today. My parents have dug themselves far too deep this time. Pulling my brush through my long blonde hair, stopping to think why would they do this to me. How dare they just give me away like a vase or something! I have a life, I don't wanna be some vampires slave. My mother walks in laying out a little red dress. Her favorite, the one I've asked to wear since I first got boobs. She walks in my closet pulling out my only pair of black pumps. Setting them down next to the dress, she walks up to me. "Darling, I'm sorry. Maybe it'll be better for you." She reaches for my hand, I pull my hand away.

"Yes mother, it'll be best that I be some vampires bitch!", she walks out sniffling. I could care less, they just sold me off to some vampire guy. My hair is blow out, big blonde waves everywhere. Pulling off my robe, I sit in my bra and panties. Having one last moment to myself, before pulling the dress up my long legs. The dress clings to my every curve, it stops midthigh. Slipping on my pumps, my father walks in.

"Sweetheart, we must leave now. Please know that we love you so much." I nod, screaming on the inside, wanting to run away and hide. We walk to the car and drive. The ride seems to go on forever. Passing all these buildings, places I have never been before. My mother reaches to hold my hand, but I turn bringing my legs up on the backseat.

A couple hours later we arrive at Fangtasia. My father opens my door, holding my hand and holding me close. My mother walks on my other side. Making sure my hair and dress look beautiful, she kisses my cheek. We walk in, my hand being strangled by my father. Its like he knows I want to run, this place is weird. Ladies walking around in slutty wear, not even clothes. More like lingerie, just begging for someone to touch them. I avoid their gazes, looking down at the floor. Letting my parents guide me to where ever. Pretty heels come into my vision, I look up to see a woman. Shes beautiful, but wearing so much pink. She frowns at me. Then looks at my parents, "you can leave." My parents kiss my cheeks and leave quickly.

"I'm Pam, follow me." She turns around and walks away. I follow her, looking around the club. Pam lead me to a stage, in the middle sits one person. As if he's a king, King of cruelty, a monster. His muscular arms are draped over the chair handles, his hair seems to be blonde but he has it gelled back which makes it look darker. He doesn't even look at me as we walk up to him. "Here she is. They even dressed her up." I look down, not wanting to look him.

"Look at me. Now." He sounds cold. But I must keep strong. I look up staring him deep in his blue eyes His eyes move down my body, I feel chills go down my spine. "Very beautiful, Pam put her somewhere special." I roll my eyes as I'm lead away from his stare. This time to a door, Pam pushes me down the stairs, luckily I only miss a couple before catching myself. She follows me down, pulling my arm she shoves me toward these poles. Snapping a collar on my neck, she walks away. Running up the stairs leaving me alone in the dark. I attempt to pull from the collar but its held in place by a lock. I can walk around a little but can't reach the stairs . I'm trapped.

I lose track of the time. My parents took my phone, along with all of my other belongings. Probably to sell. Get themselves out of debt, they don't have me to be in there way anymore. I pull off my heels, setting them beside me. I stretch out my legs, rubbing my knees.


	2. Hello There

pIt feels as if years have past, perhaps its just been days. Ginger brings food down and I'm allowed to go upstairs only to use the bathroom. Seeing snippets of Pam, but never long enough to see Eric. My hair is longer now, my dress is torn and filthy with dirt I've kept track of the days, tally marks on the floor. This dungeon is my home now. Running my hands across the tally marks, counting allowed the marks. "Sixty-two, days in this dark hole, only seeing the light of day through a small hole. I'd rather die then be stuck here." Its dark now, my mind is set. I will not sit here and rot in this dungeon. I stand up, stretching my legs and arms. Raising my head I scream, as loud as my lungs will allow. Pulling on the chains that hold me in place, I continue to scream. Throwing a horrible tantrum, reminding myself of a little child crying and fighting for a toy. The door opens, slamming against the wall. I shut my mouth, just for a minute. Pam walks down the stairs, and Pulls me by my hair, " what the fuck are you doing? If you have a death wish then I will gladly make it a reality." I raise my head, trying to pull her hand out of my hair. "I've been down here for sixty-two days! I will not sit down here and just rot away like some piece of garbage!" Pam smirks at me, and throws me. I hit the wall, it hurts so bad. But I refuse to give her the satisfaction. Pulling myself back up, I look her right in the eyes. Walking up to be face to face with her. Her smile drops and she raises her hand, probably to smack me down again. "Pam!" We turn our heads to see Eric standing at the bottom of the stairs. I'm angry with both of the but I just can't help but look at him. He's wearing a black v-neck shirt and some amazingly tight leather pants. The shirt is tight enough to see the muscle definition of his chest. I bet his abs are so tight. Oh, those arms! Just enough muscle, big but not too big. To be wrapped in those arms, oh yes! Wait no, totally mad at him. No thoughts about how absolutely delicious he is. Or wait, might be. No! Stop brain. Luckly, I stop myself from smiling in time for him to look at me. He looks from me to Pam. "You said she had escaped. Apparently she hadn't gone anywhere Pam." Pam looks at me, anger blasting from her eyes. Guess I'm not suppost to be here anymore, if only I had escaped. Wouldn't be in this damn dungeon. "If only." Hes eyes meet mine, oops did I just say that out loud. Not seeing him even move he now stands in front of me. " Pam, leave us. Now." She smirks again, and walks upstairs. I am so fucked./p


	3. Free?

As I sit, screaming at myself on the inside. He sits on the stairs, his hands laying on his lap. His face is neutral, it makes me wonder. Moving toward him but not too close. Not wanting to anger him anymore but wanting to test him. Will he kill me? Cut me into tiny pieces.

He looks at me, his blue eyes staring into mine. "Anything else to say...Selena?" My name being said through those lips is just heaven. Why do I feel this way with him. Hes not a good guy. My parents should've just paid their debts to him. Why would you borrow money from a vampire?! Its just stupid. If my father hadn't kept pretending we had money and borrowing it from Eric, I wouldn't be in this mess.

"I've been down here for sixty-two days! And apparently you didn't even know I was down here! I refuse to sit down here anymore. How could you not know I'm here? I went upstairs sometimes! I refuse to be your slave!". I stand in front of him with my arms crossed. Trying so hard to look pissed, sadly my thoughts are just the opposite. Thinking about his beautiful arms, dreaming of laying with him wrapped in those amazing arms. He stands quickly, grabbing my arms he pulls me close. Lifting me from the ground, face to face.

"You are mine. Period." He smiles, grabbing my face. Surprisingly gentle, bringing me even closer. I push at his shoulders, he chuckles. Our lips are mere centimeters away. One of his arms are wrapped around my waist holding me against his chest. Wow, this feels good, oh so just wow. His other hand is in my hair. Running his fingers through my not so clean hair. "Selena, you're mine." He pushes my head forward, connecting our lips.

His eyes close as he kisses me, my eyes grow big. He runs his tongue across my bottom lip, I gasp. Eric slides his tongue against mine. Running his tongue against mine, mapping the inside of my mouth. My fingers grab at his shirt, pulling him closer to me. Closing my eyes, I allow myself to have a moment. The anger fading from my mind. Feeling happy for once.

I've never felt this before. Of course I've been kissed before but not like this. Eric's lips feel amazing against mine. His tongue thrusting against mine is just amazing. He pulls back, for the first time smiling at me.

"Eric...please", he puts me down. My feet finally touching the floor. Eric keeps me pressed against his body. He kisses my forehead. Smoothing my hair back.

"Please what?" I wrap my arms around him. Resting my head against his chest. His arms are around me now.

"Just don't leave me down here anymore, please." He walks away from me, calling Pam back down. She walks down quickly, looking at him. For once not wearing that smug little smile.

He speaks to her in some random language, its beautiful coming from his lips. She places a key in his hand. He walks over to me, reaching his hands up. Unlocking the collar from my neck, I feel relief. Glad to be rid of those chains, Pam picks up my shoes. "These are pretty, I'll get you new ones." I just stare at her. She smiles at me, then walks away up the stairs.

Eric and I walk upstairs, it must be close to dawn since no one is here. Ginger walks over to us. "Ginger, get Selena cleaned up and get her some clothes. I expect her here tomorrow. She stays with you, anything happens to her you will be held responsible." Wow, not even a question, simply a command. Ginger nods quickly, walking over to my side. He kisses me, pulling me forward. Eric pulls away smiling. Then drops his smile to look fiercely at Ginger.

He walks away to a door, Pam follows him. They walk out the door. Probably off to sleep, Ginger smiles at me. "Hi Selena, lets go." We leave, if I was to run would she be able to find me?


	4. New Friends

Walking to Ginger's car, I feel so good. My feet walking on the warm ground. Looking up I feel the warmth of the sun, letting it warm my soul. We get into her car, and drive off. The wind blowing through my hair.

After spending who knows how many hours going through Ginger's closets and lounging in her tub, I'm finally ready to go. My blonde hair has been brushed through, smelling like apples. Wearing a white dress with purple flowers on it, forming on my chest but flows at the waist. Purple flats on my feet, feeling the best I have in a very long time.

Ginger drives the car to a place she calls 'Merlottes'. I look at the clock, 6pm. Wow where did the day go? Spending so much time going through dresses and shoes in her closet. Sharing stories just getting along.

A red headed woman, introducing herself as Arlene, greeting us and sitting us down at a booth. Ginger keeps looking around but tries to keep her cool. "Ginger, whats bothering you?", She looks up and smiles at me.

"I just don't want Eric to get mad that I brought you to a place like this." I smile at her, looking around Merlottes, it really doesn't look too bad. People are just sitting drinking and eating. Playing pool in the back, not biting people or walking around in tiny little outfits.

"Ginger I've been in the basement of a vampire bar, chained up to a pole. This is nothing." She smiles at me. Arlene walks up and takes our order. "I love your hair its just so red!" Arlene giggles.

"Thank you, I forgot to ask. What is your name? I don't think I've seen you around here before." I look up at Ginger. She shakes her head, I lift an eyebrow at her. Turning towards Arlene I smile.

"My name is Selena, I'm new in town. Pleased to meet you." we shake hands. She walks away and goes to the kitchen. Ginger looks at her phone. I get up, "I'll be right back." She grabs my arm quickly, shaking her head. "I'm just going to the bathroom, not running away Ginger." I gently pull my arm out of her grasp.

Walking away, I attempt to find the bathroom but instead walk in what looks like an office. A man gently pulls me out of the room. "Looking for something?" My eyes grow wide, a little scared.

"Just the restroom." Hes tall but not as tall as Eric, hes wearing a flannel shirt and jeans. His hair is brown with some white and gray. Makes him look older but not in a bad way. He has scruff on his face but not too much.

He smiles at me, "Sorry if I scared you there, my name is Sam Merlotte."He has a warmness about him. Something trusting about him, but not all things are as they seem.

I shake his hand, smiling back at him. "Nice to meet you Sam, I'm Selena." He shows me to the bathroom, asking if I'm new in town.

"Well Selena if you need anything just let me know", he walks away smiling. After taking care of business I wash my hands, I want to trust people but its so hard sometimes. The people I trusted more than anything, they've just abandoned me. Luckily I was left with someone that hopefully won't leave me.

The last good memory I have with my parents is my tenth birthday. I remember the ceilings being drenched in pink and purple streamers. Kids running around outside, playing in the pool and on the trampoline. Jumping in the moon bounce and bumping into one another.

A little too crazy for me. Instead of enjoying my party with the other kids, I chose to stay inside with my dad. We sit in the "man cave" in the basement, while my mother sits in the family room with the other mothers.

The mothers that can't cook for themselves, or even do their own gardening. The ones with gold necklaces around their necks and enough diamonds to fill a mine. The fathers in the "man cave" playing pool, and having their own fun times.

I remember sitting on my fathers lap, looking around at all the other people walking around. A man walks downstairs, and my father moves me from his lap. Immediately walking over to the man, shaking his hand quickly. My father keeps looking back at me, smiling as he does. The man staring at me.

The man walks away from my father, the other fathers all stepping back to give him room. Clearly not wanting to touch him or even get in his way. He squats in front of me, his head moving in close to mine. His blue eyes staring into mine. "Hello there Pretty little Selena."

"Eric." He was there the whole time. A knock brings me back to reality, I quickly open the door. A woman stares back at me. Blonde with brown eyes, she smiles at me.

"Hi, I'm Sookie! You okay?" I nod, quickly blowing it off. This town has so many nice people, but can they be really this nice? "Um did you say 'Eric'?" I turn and look at her. Shes still smiling but looks questioning at me.

"No, sorry." I walk out, quickly. Looking at our table, Ginger is gone. Shes just gone. No, not another person to leave me. Arlene walks over, and smiles at me.

"You're friend had to leave suddenly, I actually think she forgot you. Didn't pay your bill either. You okay?" She smiles at me, I try to smile back but I just want to cry. I shake my head.

"Of course she left me, damn you Ginger! I have no money, I'm so sorry Arlene." She smiles at me, we walk over to Sam's office. Explaining the situation, Sam smiles at me. "I'm so sorry Sam, I really didn't mean for this to happen. She was suppose to take me back to Fangtasia. I can wash dishes or clean up, I promise to pay you back." He looks weird for a second but then smiles.

"Sure thing Selena." We walk to the back and he passes me a cloth and spray. "Just clean some tables and the bar." He smiles and I walk away. Cleaning the tables, Sookie walks over to me.

"Hey Selena, are you okay?", she looks like shes studying me. Why does she keep staring at me like that? I walk away going to clean another table. She quietly walks around me. "You said 'Eric' earlier then said you need to go back to Fangtasia?".

"So what? Please leave me alone, Sookie. Just let me wash these tables and then I'll leave." She walks closer to me and puts her hands on the table. Saying she doesn't want me to leave, just wants to know if I'm going to be okay. She smiles at me, I smile back. "Yes Sookie, I'm fine."

Moving to the bar, I spray it quick and start to wipe it down. The clock says 8:45pm. Shit I've been here forever. I sit at the bar, thinking of Eric. He was at my 10th birthday party, where else has he been in my life? I think of other parties, going over them slowly in my mind. Some hes been to others he hasn't. Eric.


	5. Waiting

How could Eric have been in my life all this time and me not notice? In and out of my life, like some kind of shadow. Am I meant to be with him? Could he be my soul mate? I'm only human, there's nothing special about me. There's a whole world out there filled with tons of wondrous people.

Its been a bit since Ginger left me. Arlene said she just looked at her phone and said she was late. Took off without even a note for me. She could have at least left money for me to pay our bill and directions. Walking outside of Merlotte's I feel alone again. I could call my parents, but I'm sure they've moved on. Probably off to scam some other poor soul. I kick the dirt wondering where to go.

"Hey there Selena." I turn to see Sam, "you shouldn't be out here alone, you never know what creep will come up to ya." He smiles at me, he's a nice guy. I miss Eric, Sam waves for me to come back in. Sitting at the bar, he passes me a drink. I smile at him.

"Thanks Sam, I appreciate it!" Sookie walks over to the bar and sits next to me. I look around the bar, something rubs me wrong about her. She seems nice but I don't know. Looking at her she smiles at me, people sure do like to smile around here.

"Selena, did you need a ride anywhere?" I turn towards her, shaking my head. She kept asking questions earlier, clearly trying to get in my head. "I'm not trying to get in your head, just being friendly and offering you a ride, silly." My eyes widen. She smiles at me, explaining her telepathic powers. Wow, guess you can't judge a book by their covers. But that doesn't mean she can just go inside my head.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stay out of my thoughts." Even if they are mostly negative, not my fault. You try having horrible parents that just give you away. They've always been weird when it came to me, always treating me like a delicate flower. Something that would break if the wind was too rough. Sookie smiles at me and laughs.

"I'm sorry, but your thoughts are everywhere! One minute you're thinking about your parents throwing you parties and the next cussing a storm because they gave you away. Is that why you're here in Bon Temps?" I nod, she hugs me. Its so sudden I just flinch. Wanting so quickly to walk away and say leave me be. I don't need sympathy, if my parents weren't so shitty, I wouldn't have realized how much Eric had been in my life.

Its already midnight, the bar is closing. Sookie and I walk out, saying goodbye to Sam, Arlene, Terry(who I've only just met) and Lafayette (who is hilarious). Since there have been no calls for me, Sookie invites me to her house. She says even if my "friends" came to get me it might be too late for them. Seeing as dawn is coming soonish. Accepting her offer, we drive to her place. Its a nice little house, comfy and cozy in all the right places.

She gives me some pj's and shows me to the guest room. "There's a bathroom right through there and I'll be right next door should you need anything. Good night Selena." She starts to walk out but I stop her, hugging her tight to me.

"Thank you Sookie. You're a good person!" She smiles at me, saying its no problem. She walks out leaving me to myself. I take a quick shower then change into the pj's. They have cute little suns on them. I stare out the window, tucking my legs under myself. Losing myself to thoughts of Eric. Why hasn't he come to get me? Its not like I don't appreciate Sookies offer but I need to be with him. Or maybe this was Ginger's way of setting me free. Maybe Pam's way of getting rid of me, she didn't seem too fond of me.

I lay down on the bed, tucking the sheets around me. Thinking of all those parties thrown in the past. But adding my own thoughts. Eric holding bright pink balloons in his beautiful arms, his straight face staring off at people. Pam standing next to him holding a neon pink colored, cuddly teddy bear in her arms. Me standing before him, he lets go of the balloons reaching for me. Wrapping his arms around me, holding me so close. My lonely thoughts fade while in his arms. Missing the feeling of a simple hug, when I turned 10 my father stopped hugging me. Always saying I would leave one day, never coming back to be forever gone.

Maybe that's why Eric came to my parties. To keep an eye on his possession. He did say that I am his. "Mine", not a suggestion but a fact. But if I am truly his he would've already come to get me, right? Not gonna focus on negative thoughts. Closing my eyes, I drift to sleep.

I feel fingers running through my hair, I turn over. Eric stares at me smiling. I touch his face, he moves he moves closer to me. Grabbing my hand, he kisses my palm. Closing my eyes, I feel a pinch. Pulling my hand away, I see fang marks on my palm. Some blood trickling down to my wrist, I look at him. He smiles at me, fangs drawn. Some blood on his lips.

I wake up suddenly, the moon is still out. Must've slept for an hour or so. Not too much, walking out of my room. I walk past Sookie's room, hearing her light breathing. Walking down the stairs, I open the front door. Down the front steps, feeling the cold ground under my feet. Reminds me of the basement of Fangtasia.

Not the best memory but whatever. The past is past right? I walk around the house, loving the feeling of cold wet grass beneath my toes. I hear a branch break behind me. I turn quickly, looking but not seeing anyone. I walk faster, hearing soft footsteps behind me. "Who's There? Come out, if you're trying to scare me its not going to work! All you'll get is a broken nose."

I hear a deep chuckle, "you couldn't hurt me, Selena." Eric walks out from behind a tree, of course its him. "So how was your trip to Merlotte's?", I stand staring at him. "Don't be mad a Ginger, she followed my orders and nothing's happened to you. I knew Sookie would watch you." He moves closer to me, all my good thoughts of him fading.

"You could've at least told her to leave a note! I was alone, I told you I didn't want to be alone anymore." I squint at him, trying to look mad. Probably just looking silly, since he smiles and laughs at me. Will he ever take me seriously? His hands reach for me but I push them away. Surprisingly he allows me to, dropping his hands but looking hurt as I walk a few steps away from him. "So how do you know Sookie?".

Moving fast, Eric stands before me. "I thought I loved her once, but it was just an infatuation. Jealous?" He smirks at me. I wanna slap that smirk right off his face. I roll my eyes instead and his smile grows wider. He gently grabs my shoulders, bringing me close to him.

"Not jealous at all. It's getting late I should go to sleep." He picks me up, how dare he. Especially at a time like this, I'm not very happy that he made Ginger purposely leave me at Merlotte's. Brought up to be at eye level with him. I stare at him, trying to keep from looking at his lips.

He kisses me, holding my body tight against his. Trying to fight him, I pull his hair hoping he'll back off. But instead of pulling away he pulls my head back, I gasp. He dips his tongue in my mouth, coaxing my tongue to move against his. I melt in his arms, doing my best to mold my body to his. My legs wrapping around his waist for support. No dangling legs for me.

After what feels like an eternity of kissing him, Eric pulls away. Opening my eyes, hes staring at me. Placing me back on the ground, he kisses my forehead. "Stay here with Sookie. I will find a place for you to stay tomorrow." I press my forehead against his chest

"After that kiss, okay." Fine, I forgave him but honestly wouldn't you? He smiles at me, kissing me one more time. He walks away into the dark, I stand there for a minute just feeling content.I walk back in the house and sleep. Til tomorrow Eric.


	6. Daytime

I wake up to Sookie walking in my room. "Good Morning Selena! Sleep well?". I lift my head from the pillows, nodding. She opens the curtains and I cover my eyes, silently pleading for them to be closed again. Sookie laughs lightly, hearing the curtains close a bit I uncover my eyes.

Smiling, "thank you Sookie, but stay outta my head!" She smiles and nods at me. I get up and stretch my arms. My joints pop while I stretch. "What's that in your hand Sookie?", she laughs. In her hand she holds a red envelope. She passes it to me. The envelope reads 'Sookie', she motions with her hands to open it. I open it and my eyes grow wide. The envelope is filled with money. I've never seen so much money, its just too much. Who could spend this much money?

"Eric Northman. The viking vampire. He's not as bad as people say." I look down at the letter. "How about some breakfast then some shopping?" I look up at Sookie, nodding my head she walks away. Would it be weird to ask how she knows Eric? It's not like he's mine but you can't help a girls curiosity. I climb out of bed and walk to the shower. Turning on the water, I brush my teeth.

After showering, I walk out and see some clothes on laid out on my bed. Some jean shorts and a yellow tank top. Sookie knocks on the door then walks in, passing me my undergarments. "I washed them, since you didn't have an over night bag." I smile, thanking her. I walk to the bathroom and dress quickly. "Selena, I just want you to know that Eric and I are just friends, barely that anymore." I open the door, walking out. She gets up and smiles at me. "Let's get going!".

Grabbing the envelope, we leave. After some delicious breakfast, to the mall we go. We arrive in little time, Sookie immediately takes me to an intimates shop. Insisting upon me buying panties and bras, I buy ones of each color. Purple, blue, pink, green, orange, just every color. Some have words like 'Awesome' on the butt. Guess you're supposed to feel even more awesome when your butt is labeled. But they're cute and fun, so I'm happy.

She then drags me to another store. This store is filled with comfort wear. Finally, my type of clothes! Sookie asks what size I wear, I tell her a large. Having big boobs had its ups and downs. She laughs loudly, dropping the shirts from their place in her hands. I bend down and grab the shirts off the floor, "Stay out of my head".

"Well then stop having funny thoughts!", I laugh with her. She gently grabs the low V-neck t-shirts from me. Asking my size of shorts, I walk around her going through the shorts. Grabbing larges again. She smiles at me, her eyes wander away from me. Sookie says she'll be right back and walks away. I'm left to find tank tops, I walk over to the rack. Searching through the racks I find a few I like. I hear Sookie walk back over but she's not alone.

I turn to see a tall man. He has dark hair and is very tan. Not a bad tan but a good tan. He's tall and built. He wears a friendly smile on his face, Sookie holds his hand in hers. "Selena, this is Alcide Herveaux, my boyfriend." He shakes my hand and says that its nice to meet me. I feel horrible, here I was thinking that maybe there was something going on between her and Eric. I smile at Alcide.

"The pleasure is mine Alcide." Sookie asks if I would mind if he joins us. I shake my head," he's welcome to join us. Luckily I already got my important things." I laugh. They join me in laughing. We go to a shoe store next Sookie walks off picking out cute shoes for me. Thankfully she's picking things that I like out. Alcide looks down at me and I look over at him from my seat. He walks over and stands near me.

"Selena, I know we've just met but I need to tell you something." His eyes stare down at me and I nod. " Eric isn't a bad guy. But that doesn't mean he hasn't done bad things. He's made Sookie's life hell in the past but I suppose that's behind us now. In the future should you ever need anything, Sookie and I will be here for you no matter what happens. Sookie's just met you yesterday but seems to care deeply about you. She doesn't want you to get hurt. I don't either, you seem like a good girl." I smile at him.

"Thank you Alcide, I appreciate it very much. I've heard of some things he's done before but I'm not going to have my judgement be clouded by what everyone else says." He returns my smile and says he understand. Sookie returns with five shoe boxes. I try them all on, one by one. Sookie and Alcide talking lowly, as for me not to hear. They both smile at me. Returning their smiles, I walk over to the register and buy all my items.

Seems like I've barely spent anytime here. But when we walk out, the sun is going down. Staring at the sky, I smile. Feeling the wind flow through my hair. It feels just so peaceful. Clouds are gathered above me, darkening the sky further. I lift my hands as I feel raindrops start to fall down. Sookie and Alcide walk to the car as I stand there. The raindrops feel amazing on my skin, my parents never let me play in the rain. Every time I asked for rain boots, they would tell me I couldn't have them. They never answered why I couldn't have them, perhaps they didn't want their little prize to get wet or dirty. What would they say now?


	7. Night Time

My mother would say "pretty girls don't play in the rain, and certainly do not wear rain boots!". My father would block the door and say "Selena, your mother is right. Besides you'll get all muddy." Funny how parents can say those things to you, pretend they really care when they obviously don't. I walk over to the car and get in. Alcide is gone, probably to his own car. Sookie smiles at me, asking if I enjoyed myself.

I nod, returning her smile. We drive off but don't end up at her house. Instead we drive up to Merlotte's, she then parks and we enter the doors. Sam smiles and says hello, to sit anywhere we please. Sookie and I sit down at a booth. Arlene walks over taking out orders and walks away. "Sookie?" She looks up at me. "Will you take me to Fangtasia?", she looks away from me. Sookies about to answer when a guy walks up to us. He has sandy looking hair, tall but not super tall. Muscular but not as muscular as Alcide or how I would imagine Eric.

I let my mind wander on Eric. What could he be doing right now? Sitting in his chair looking oh so deliciously badass! Staring at people in his club, looking like he has no care in the world. Well he truly doesn't have a care. He can do as he pleases, right? Or maybe he has rules too. I'm sorta new to the whole vampires everywhere. But blame my parents, they didn't let me out much. T.v. wasn't allowed all the time. Life consisted of sitting in a room and being taught to be perfect, as if there's such a thing. Nothing is perfect in this world, everyone has issues right?

Sookie pulls me from my thoughts by calling my name. I look up at her and she smiles. Turning to the guy sitting next to me, whoa when did he sit down? She introduces him as Jason, her brother. He smiles at me. Smiling back, he shakes my hand. Saying it's a pleasure. "The pleasure is all mine, Jason." He murmurs something but I don't catch it. I turn back to Sookie, "please Sookie." She smiles, Arlene walks over. Placing our food down, she walks away. Sookie continues to smile at me. She excuses herself saying she needs to talk to Sam about something.

After a little time, I start to warm up to Jason. Jason picks at Sookie's plate, I laugh. He acts as if he's never seen food. Eating so wildly as I sit here like a little princess, taking tiny bites. He smiles at me. "Gotta eat faster than that Princess!", I playfully shove him. He's pretty funny, I can't help but laugh at him. Silly silly guy, I wonder if Eric can be this silly. Wow, funny how ones mind just does that. Eric, you rule my thoughts! But why?

Sookie walks back over to the table, "How's Sam doing?". She replies that hes just fine and they've spoken things over. Her attention turns to Jason when she realizes most of her food is gone. Sibling arguments, how envy them. Just a little bit, to have someone to blame for everything. What a life, so much fun. Having someone to love you no matter what stupid things you say or do. To not be judged by at least one person.

Jason starts to pick at my plate, insisting that I won't finish it. I smack his hand and he whines at me. "What was that for?", he rubs his hand. I tell him its for stealing my food. If he would've asked I would have gladly given him some. Sookie laughs, it brings a happy smile to her face. Jason and I laugh too. It's fun to spend time with people, I could honestly call them my friends.

Sam walks over with a smile on his face. "Hey Selena, how are you enjoying Bon Temps?", I look up at him. I like this town, glad my stay is permanent. His smile grows wide with my answer. I smile back at him, there's just so much smiling when I come to this place. Don't get me wrong I love smiles but wow. Haven't seen this many smiles in a long while. "Well if you need anything I'm here, don't hesitate to ask", I thank him and he walks away. Sookie teases saying that she thinks Sam's in love.

He has said that a few times though. But I think he's just friendly. A general nice guy. Jason turns towards me, asking if I have a boyfriend. "Yeah, kinda...maybe", the table shakes. Jason yelps and grabs under the table. Sookie looks at him, saying to keep his thoughts down. He stares at her. It's funny how you can be mad but still love someone. They break the silence by finally laughing. Releasing the tension, I walk towards the back. Lafayette looks at me, calling me a 'sweet thing' and asking if I need anything. I giggle at him, 'Sweet Thing' where does he come up with this. At least he didn't call me a hooker or bitch, though I'd probably just laugh. I ask if he knows the number to Fangtasia, he smiles at me.

Passing me a little card and a quarter, I thank him and he starts cooking again. I pick up the phone and dial the number. It rings twice and then Ginger picks up. "Hi Ginger, it's Selena", she quickly apologizes about leaving me. "It's totally fine, you got called and had to leave no problem". She asks if I want to talk to Pam or Eric. "Eric please", she giggles and says to hold on.

Lafayette turns towards me again. Lifting an eyebrow at me, I look questionably at him. He clicks his tongue in disapproval. But smiles, ugh he's so confusing! "Selena", my heart races hearing Eric's voice.

"Hello Eric", keeping my voice normal. He asks what I'm doing." Just sitting here at Merlotte's with Sookie. What are you doing?", he replies that he's running his club. "More like sitting with your butt in a chair", he chuckles through the phone. Tingles run down my back, he says he has something important to do and has to hang up. "Okay, bye Eric", I hang up the phone. What's so important that he can't talk to me? Ugh no, don't be jealous. Don't be jealous, stop it! Business is business. I walk back to the table and sit next to Jason. Big susprise, my food is gone! Jason smiles at me, saying it was getting cold.

I punch his shoulder. He grabs it, saying I hurt him. Jason laughs, pulling he close. Hugging me to him, Sookie smiles. I laugh, pushing at his shoulders. He keeps hugging me, he's so hilarious. I have friends, real friends. Why does it feel like Jason and I are the only ones making noise. I look at Sookie, shes looking towards the door.

There's a man standing there. He walks up to the bar. Leaning against it he stares at Sookie. She avoid his gaze, looking back at me. Wearing a smile on her face, she starts talking again. Arlene walks over and talks to Sookie. Jason smiles at me, "who is that guy?" I whisper to him. He brings his lips to my ear. Feeling his breath against my skin, I start to pull away but he holds my shoulder.

"His name is Bill Compton, he's Sookie's ex", I pull away from him. Turning around and staring at the guy. His dark eyes meet mine, Sookie brings my attention back to her.

"Selena, do you want me to take you to Fangtasia?", I look at her. She smiles at me. Jason turns his attention to me. He insists that I stay just one more night. I look at him, then turn back to Sookie. Jason is giving me puppy eyes, I sigh loudly. Telling her I can wait one more night. Jason hugs me, he turns to Sookie. While they discuss him sleeping over, I turn away looking at the guy again. He walks towards the table, but as he comes closer Sookie stands. She grabs me, hooking our arms together. He stops to talk to her, but she pulls us away aided be Jason.

We walk out of Merlotte's, and walk over to her car. We drive to her house. We make our way inside and all drop down on the couches. After a few minutes, I get up, after saying my goodnight I walk upstairs. Changing into my jammies, and sit on my bed. My mind wanders in thoughts of Eric. What was so important that he couldn't see me. To feel his lips against mine, his body against mine. Just to feel him near me.

I lay back and bring the sheets up. Snuggling up in the blankets, I fall asleep dreaming of Eric. After so long, I awake to a tapping noise. I open my eyes and look around. Outside of the window, Eric stands. How the hell is he standing there? I'm on the second floor! Ugh I must be sleeping still. Getting up I walk over to the window, opening it. He smiles at me, "hello there". I murmur a hello, still feeling sleepy.

"Come outside", I smile at him. Turning around, I walk out of the room and walk down the stairs. Quietly walking to the door, I turn to see Jason sleeping on the couch. I open the door quietly, sneaking outside. Eric stands at the bottom of the deck stairs. He opens my arms, I walk over to him. Wrapping my arms around him, he brings me close. His body feels amazing against mine. He kisses my forehead and I melt in his arms. I've waited all day for this. Remembering earlier, I push away from him.

He stares at me, lifting an eyebrow. "You didn't talk much to me earlier", he chuckles at me. Pulling me back against him, he tells me that there was a situation at the club. Some guy tried to put his hands on a dancer and Eric had to take care of it." How did you take care of him?", I look up at him. He looks down at me, shaking his head.

"That's not important. What's important is I'm here now, by your side", his arms hold me close to him. I should just drop it but it still wanders through my mind, what did he do to the guy? Maybe that's what people mean by him not intentionally being a bad guy. He's just protective, right? If someone hurt me, would he kill the person? The thought worries me but I don't think anyone would ever do that. So no need for concern.

Eric pulls me from my thoughts, connecting our lips. Moving our lips in sync, I wrap my arms around his neck. He pulls me closer against his body. Eric's hands slide down my back, settling just before my ass. My fingers grasp his shirt as his tongue glides across my bottom lip. Opening my lips, his tongue moves into my mouth.

The need for air becomes too much and I pull away from him. Eric's lips move down my jaw to my neck. Kissing my skin and nipping in just the right places. My fingers run through his hair, pulling just a little. He groans into my neck, I pull his head up. Reconnecting our lips, he feels amazing against me. I guess some things in life can be perfect.

His hands move down to my ass, pulling me up. I wrap my legs around his waist. Our lips move in sync, little moans falling from my lips. He chuckles in his throat. We are interrupted by a throat being cleared.

Author's Note

Thank you so much for your reviews, favorites, and follows! They are all appreciated and keep me so motivated! Please drop a review if you haven't I'd love your opinions on my story. Much love and thanks so much!:)


	8. Alone

As I turn around, I find myself looking into Sookie's eyes. She smiles at me, moving her eyes from me to Eric. "Well there's no need for you two to sit out here, come on in", she walks back into the house. Grabbing Eric's hand I walk towards the door, he stops at the doorway. "Eric, please come in", Sookie beckons him inside. She begins to walk up the stairs but turns, "Jason stole your bed, you can just sleep in mine when you're ready for bed".

I smile, nodding at her. She walks upstairs and I hear her door shut. Eric moves behind me, feeling his body against my back. His lips are pressed close to my ear, feeling his breath on my skin. I close my eyes, "come with me". Eric's lips lay soft kisses down my neck, his hands caress my shoulders. "Selena, come with me tonight", I turn to face him.

"I'll go with you but I refuse to be a slave". He places his hands on each side of my face, promising that he would never treat me like a slave. I stand on my tippy toes, connecting our lips with a kiss. Eric's hand move to my lower back, pushing my flush against him. I run my hands down his back, oh what a back! He is just perfect. From his beautiful eyes, to his gorgeous arms. Down to whatever lies underneath his clothes, just so perfect. "Let's go wherever you want, Eric", he kisses me again. Sookie walks back down, holding a small luggage.

"No need to take all your clothes right? You're always welcome in my house", I smile walking up to her and hugging her close. Telling her shes the only person that has ever really been sweet to me. It's nice to have friends, true friends that actually like you for you! Not just people that want things from you or better yet from your so called 'rich' family. No need for bad thoughts, I only have time for good thoughts right now. Me and Eric, finally having some times together.

"Thank you for everything Sookie, I appreciate it all", she hugs me tight telling me to come back and visit. Sookie looks at Eric and smiles, take care of her she says. I'm not leaving forever you know, she looks at me and smiles nodding. I turn to Eric, "ready?". He nods, we walk out and he pulls me close. Like a gentleman he holds my bag, I shake my head.

Sookie waves at me from the porch. I wave back, looking up at Eric. We take off, it feels weird. Just a flash of darkness and light, suddenly I can clearly see the night sky. Feeling the ground beneath my feet again I look around. We are standing on a balcony, "come inside love. I lift my eyebrows as he slides open the sliding door. He gives me a gentle push inside, I look around to see a beautifully furnished penthouse. The style reminds of the Victorian times. I've always admired the beauty this time. I'm just waiting for Marie Antoinette herself to walk out of one of the rooms.

I turn to look at Eric, a grin spread across his face. He chuckles at me, "like it?". I nod, probably grinning like a stupid moron. But who cares, its absolutely beautiful in here. He walks over to me kissing my forehead, "I'm glad you like it...now go explore". I walk away, taking in all the little details. The gold trimmings around each window and door. How much did all of this cost...far too much. Touching the silky curtains and soft pillows, running my fingertips across the decorative little pillows.

I can feel Eric's eyes following me,watching my every movement. Walking onto what I presume is his bedroom, the darker colors spread across the walls. His bed sheets perfectly placed, probably never slept in. I run my fingers up one of the four bed posts. Feeling the warm wood beneath my fingertips. His eyes bore into mine, I walk over to him. Placing my hands on his shoulders, I pull him down to my level. Kissing his lips, letting all my passion flow into him. He moves his lips insistently against mine. Thrusting his tongue into my mouth, the feeling causes me to moan. Eric's tongue moving against mine, feels like absolute heaven. My arms encircling around his neck, his hands caress my back pushing me forward. Our bodies so close, feeling his muscles through his shirt.

He hugs me to him, pulling our lips apart. I hold him tight, never wanting to be out of his arms again. Eric's lips meet my forehead, "could this be home for you?". I look up, our eyes meeting once again.

Please forgive me for the long absence. I have had a lot going on in life. But do not fear I am here and so not leaving again! I will update soon, thank you for all the favorites/follows and please leave a review! I appreciate all of it:)


	9. Happiness

"Yes, I hope so", he kisses me. Our lips moving together with such force. Eric's hands fall to my ass, pulling me up against him. My legs wrapping around his waist. His tongue making its way inside my mouth. Our tongues thrusting against one another's. I push my hips forward and he lets out a deep groan. Releasing his lips from mine, I place kisses down his neck.

A knock interrupts us, Eric drops me to my feet. "Who the hell is that?", he walks away flustered. I walk out of the room, moving to what I'm guessing is the living room. Plopping down on the couch, I look down to realize I'm still in my jammies. "What do you want...I'm very busy and have no time for you", I turn my head trying to see Eric. No luck, I walk away to look for the bag Sookie gave me. There's a room with two doors but one door is open, I walk in and my breath is taken away.

My bag is set on a beautiful canopy bed, purplish gold curtains draped on the bed posts. A dark cherry wood vanity is set in the corner, a curvy looking bench is set in front of it. I see another set of doors, opening them I'm greeted with a huge walk in closet. It has some clothes hanging up but what catches my eye is the many pairs of heels. Specifically a black pair of pumps, I suppose Pam stayed to her word. I'll have to thank her for replacing them.

Looking at the shelves I feel like I'm standing in a shoe store. So many colors and so many styles. Pam had to have had a hand in this. I only saw her when I was "staying" in Fangtasia's basement, and her shoes were always beautiful. I kinda miss her smirking at me, and her snide comments towards me. Is that weird? Grabbing a thigh length yellow dress, I pull my jammies off quick and change into the dress. Hearing someone walk into the room, I poke my head out from the closet. The man Jason called Bill stands in the doorway. I walk out of the closet, standing close to one of the bed posts.

"Hello Selena, my name is Bill Compton", he walks closer to me. Extending his hand towards me, I shake his hand. Saying pleased to meet him, like the kind person I am. I suppose there's no reason to be super mean to him...for now. I look past him to see Eric walking into the room. "Eric, she's stunning", Bill turns looking at Eric. He turns back towards me and smiles.

I return his smile, Eric walks over to us. He stands between Bill and I. "You met her, now it's time for you to leave", he points to the doors. Bill moves to the side, taking my hand in his. He places a kiss on my hand and walks out of the doors. Eric walks after him, "goodbye Bill". I hear the slamming of the door, followed by footsteps pacing along the floor. Walking out of the room, I see Eric leaning against the wall.

His face looks angry. Seems I only get smiles or angered looks from him. I walk over to him, wrapping my arms around him. "Don't be mad, he's gone now", propping my chin on his chest I smile at him. Eric continues to look forward, not making any move to look at me. Taking his face between my hands, I pull his head down. He stares at me, finally. "Eric, relax. He's not coming back", he kisses my forehead.

I push myself up onto my tippy toes, placing a quick kiss on his lips. "What shall we do tonight?", he looks down at me. There's not really a bunch of places to go to. Hmmm maybe we could stay inside and do something. Paint, color, read? I bite my lip thinking hard about what to do. His chest shakes was he laughs. Looking up, I see him smiling at me. "Try not to think too hard, Selena", I join him in laughing. He's right, I was starting to get a headache from thinking so much!

He grabs my hand and pulls me to the kitchen. Eric drops a very thick book on the counter in front of me. I look up at him, raising an eyebrow. "Open it", I roll my eyes at him but open it. The first page has my name written out in such swirly writing. As my fingers turn the pages, I find myself staring into very familiar eyes. My own. Pictures of everything from my first days of school, birthday parties, even the rarest times of baking with my mother. I turn around looking at him.

"Why do you have those?", he kisses my forehead. You were mine from the beginning, he says. I'm sure that's why I feel so safe with him. I turn back around facing the book again. Turning the page, a smile draws across my face. A picture of me with a bowl in front of me with a spoon in hand, my cheeks covered in chocolate. A very happy memory, making chocolate with my nanny. A sweet woman who left when I turned 10. I never knew why she left, my parents always said she just walked out one day. But she wouldn't have done that, Jenna loved me.

Placing a kiss on my neck, Eric pulls me from my thoughts. I look up at him, he looks down at the picture. "I have an idea", he pulls out a bowl. Well I wonder where this is going?

I'm here as promised! As always thank you for the reviews/favorites(^-^) makes me happy knowing people are enjoying this! Please drop a review if you have a minute, thanks a bunch:)

much love


	10. Chocolate

Eric walks away, and begins to pull things out of the cabinets. He places a pot that is filled half way with water on the stove. "Grab the strawberries from the fridge", I walk over to the fridge and grab them. Setting the strawberries down, I stand behind Eric. He stands in front of the stove, a glass bowl is set on top of the hot pot with water. He grabs a bag of semi sweet chocolate chips, passing it to me he motions for me to pour them into the bowl.

Dropping the chips into the bowl, I toss the bag in the trash. I pass him the wooden spoon, he stirs the chips and they begin to melt. "Chocolate strawberries?", Eric kisses my forehead and nods. I wash the strawberries and walk back over to the island. A stove placed in the middle of the kitchen, very interesting. Makes sense actually, having its own area with the island. Above the island, pots and pans hang from a rack. "This is a nice place you have here", his eyes meet mine.

"We have a nice place", he looks like a predator staring at his prey. He turns off the melted chocolate and walks towards me. My butt hits the cabinets as I move back. Eric kisses my lips, nibbling lightly on my bottom lip. I moan, he takes this opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth. Kissing me fully, his hands tangling into my hair. I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer to him.

He pulls away, looking down at me. He walks back over to the chocolate, stirring it. Eric always leaves me wanting more, but he doesn't need to know that. Keeping my mouth shut, I smile at him. I walk over and dip a strawberry into the chocolate, his eyes meet mine again. They look so bright, almost shiny.

"Open up", he lifts the spoon to my lips. I open my mouth, taking to spoon in my mouth. I taste nothing but yummy sweetness, with a tiny hint of wood. Obviously from the spoon, not talking about any other wood! I blush as my thoughts consume me. Eric and chocolate! Licking off every inch of chocolate from his delicious body! I bite my bottom lip.

His eyes stare into mine. Dipping a finger into the chocolate, I take it in my mouth. Tasting the chocolate, my tongue gathering the chocolate from my finger. Eric smirks at me, I dip two fingers in the chocolate. This time gently pressing my chocolate drenched fingers against his lips. Eric opens his mouth, his tongue slowly licks the chocolate from my fingers.

He lays a soft kiss on my fingertip. Eric brings the spoon to my lips again but accidentally gets chocolate on my cheek. He smiles at me, laughing loudly. I drench my fingers in the chocolate and playfully run them down his face. He stares at me, an evil looking grin spreads across his face. Eric flings the chocolate covered spoon in my direction, drops of chocolate sprinkling all over me.

I look at him, cupping my hand, I dunk my hand in the chocolate. Throwing it at him, Eric smiles. Laughing aloud, I wrap my arms around him. He kisses my lips, our tongues thrusting against each others. "Mmmmm you taste absolutely delicious, Selena", his teeth gently tugging at my bottom lip. I look up at him, his eyes staring deep into mine.

Eric lifts the bowl, my eyes growing wide. He grins widely dropping all the chocolate from the bowl, right onto our heads. Instead of feeling angry, I just laugh. This is just hilarious, both of us covered in chocolate. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down to my level. Kissing his lips forcefully, he releases a loud groan. Moving my tongue across his bottom lip, he slides his tongue against mine.

Our kisses growing more passionate, his lips moving quick against mine. Eric pulls me closer, his hips move up and I feel something hard pressing against me. Is that his cock? I have that much effect on him. Eric, if you only knew how much I yearn to be at your side...always. He pulls away, and smiles at me. "Bath time", he walks away. Eric, I think I'm in love with you, madly in love with you Eric.


End file.
